the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta meet Baloo
Here's how Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta meet Baloo Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Mowgli sits, he then hears something approaching, which the team hear too Ocellus: Oh no, what now? A lion? A leopard? A jaguar? then out from the thick part, a bear named Baloo comes walking out, scatting a tune. Baloo: Well it's a dooby-dee-doo. Yes, it's a dooby-dee-doo. I mean a dooby, dooby, dooby, dooby-dee-do. And wi.. (notices Mowgli and our heroes) Emily: It's a bear. Widget: Little Bear, have you ever seen a bear like this? Little Bear: No I haven't. I'm only a grizzly bear, this is a sloth bear. Not even Mother Bear, Father Bear, Grandmother Bear, Grandfather Bear, or Uncle Rusty have met a sloth bear. Baloo: Well now. (Chuckles) What have we here? (Kneels down and sniffs them) Mmmmm.... Hey, what a funny little bit of a... (Mowgli smacks his snout) Ooh! Mowgli: Go away! Baloo: Oh boy, I've seen everything in these woods, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is! And what unqiue individuals with it too! I never seen such unique creatures in my whole life! Mowgli: Leave me alone. Baloo: (pats Mowgli's head) Well now, that's pretty big talk, little britches. Mowgli: I'm big enough. starts hitting Baloo in the tummy repeatedly but Baloo doesn't almost notice that Baloo: Ha-ha.. tsk-tsk-tsk. Pitiful. Hey, kid, you need help. And old Baloo is gonna learn you to fight like a bear. Now come on, I'm gonna show you. Grrr. starts to dance around and Mowgli too, mimicking Baloo's moves Mewsette: He's a playful bear, too. Baloo: Ha-ha. Yeah! Alright now kid, loosen up, get real loosen, then start to weave, weave a little, now move, that's it. Now give me a big bear growl, scare me! makes a barely audible growl Baloo: Tsk-tsk-tsk. Oh boy. Fievel Mousekwtiz: That's it? That's your bear growl? Gallus: Yeah, pretty weenie. Baloo: Yeah, what those guys meant. I'm talking about like a big bear! makes a growl which rocks the jungle to the bottom and even Bagheera, who was walking away all this time hears it. Bagheera: He's in trouble. I shouldn't have left him alone! runs back to Mowgli Mowgli: Grrr. Baloo: GRRR! Mowgli: Grrr. Baloo: A big one, right from your toes. Mowgli: How's that? arrives Mowgli: Grrr. Baloo: Ha-ha-ha, ya, you're getting it, kid. Bagheera: Oh no! It's Baloo! That shiftless stupid jungle bum. and Mowgli dance around again Baloo: Weave about, now look for an opening. Keep movin', keep takes some swings at Baloo's nose but misses Baloo: Ha-ha! Ya, you're getting it kid, ha-ha. Come on, that's it. Ha-ha-ha! He's a dandy! playfully slaps Mowgli which sends him rolling around and then Mowgli hits log and it leaves knocked out on the ground Bagheera: Heh-heh. Fine teacher you are, old Iron Paws. Baloo: Oh thanks, Bagheera. Sunny Flare: Bagheera! How long were you there? Bagheera: Oh, pretty long enough. Yeah, tell me, tell me after you know your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson? at this time already came to and sits on the ground, shaking head Baloo: Well, I, I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard. walks to Baloo, though kinda unsteadily Mowgli: I'm not hurt. I'm all right. I'm a lot tougher than some people think. Baloo: You better believe it! Now let's go once more. Now you keep circlin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep movin'... hits Baloo into lower jaw Baloo: Ooph! Hey! Right on the button! playfully falls down climbs on him, occasionally tickling him with his feet Baloo: Ah, ha-ha, no, no-no, now you're tickling. ha-ha-ha! starts tickling him deliberately Baloo: No, no, we don't do that here, no cheating, no, you're tickling, I can't stand tickling, heh-heh-heh. Help, Bagheera! Bagheera: Now that's all he needs. More confidence. Mowgli: Give up, Baloo? Baloo: I give up, I told ya. Oh, I give... stops Baloo: Hey, ha-ha. You know something? You're all right, kid. What do they call you? Bagheera: Mowgli. And he's going back to the man-village right now. As well as those other beings, known as Team Griffin/Eeveelution too! Baloo: Man-village? They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a man out of 'im. Mowgli: Oh, Baloo, I want to stay here with you! Baloo: Certainly you do. Bagheera: Oh? And just how do you think you will survive? Baloo: "How do you think you will" - What do you mean "How do you think you will"? He's with me, any, And I'll learn him all I know! Bagheera: Well, heh, that shouldn't take too long. glares at Bagheera and then turns to Mowgli Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series